War of the Kisses
by plumeria-hi
Summary: "At that moment, China felt a resolve burn hotter in him than any he had ever felt before. He was now completely determined, more than ever before, to show Japan that he wasn't going to give in so easily either; that he was not a lover to take so lightly. He wants. And he will gain. This is a war he will win, no matter what."


**Hello-hello-hello again fellow slaphappy humans!~ :D**

**'Tis me, Plumeria hi (heehee that rhymes..), and I am back with more ChuNi!... Sheesh, it seems to be that that's all I can write about nowadays... Hm, should really start making a cut-back to-**

**Bah, who care! XD So- yes, moving on. About this new story...**

**... Eheh, I seriously have no idea how I'd managed to power through two weeks straight of writing this. Certainly a bit different from all the other stories I've ever tried writing before... Well, but a bit of change is good every now and then, da? :) So, um, since this is my first time at stories like this, I hope it doesn't come off too ****amateurish so...**

**Yup, enough jibber-jabbering from me.**

**Oh! But before you continue reading this, I'd just like to get a few points straight about my story, which are...**

**a) This is a ChuNi fan fiction. Not NiChu, for by this point I have come to adopt the ideal that NiChu does not exist. ChuNi does. And this is ChuNi. ChuNi to the max.**

**b) WHICH MEANS China seme-ness to the max. And consequently, Japan uke-ness to the max.  
**

**c) Emotions may experience sudden and abrupt change as one progresses through the story so, um, sorry (?) and lastly...**

**d) MICROSOFT WORD SAYS 14238 WORDS! Bahahaha!... You have been warned ;D**

**That's all! So as usual; happy reading, feel free to leave any comment/criticism at all in the reviews section, and CHUNI FOREVER!**

* * *

**_War of the Kisses_**

...

The full moon, plump and pale, shone in its grandiose entirety against the cobalt-blue of a perfect summer twilight.

However, as beautiful as it was, China was too preoccupied with the many thoughts racing about his head to bother with indulging in its natural beauty tonight.

It wasn't that he hated the moon- nor does he believe he will ever have a reason to do so. If anything, China was grateful for the satellite's existence. He _loved _the moon.

For it was the moon that treasured some of his fondest memories of the past; memories of cradling a darling little boy, some two thousand years ago, beneath its glow. Memories of (unnecessarily) heated debates over the concoction which the moon rabbit was preparing in its moonstone mortar (the answer was medicine. Nothing but medicine, _full stop_. Of course, if he were to actually say those words to a certain significant other, there would be an endless world of bickering awaiting him…). Memories of a fond make-up, dear and happy and oh-so-teary, with the moon and stars to bear witness.

Tonight, China was going to make new memories.

He had specifically chosen that night to unleash his master plan on his sweetheart. It was going to magical, unforgettable.

_It was going to be perfect_.

A sigh awoke him from reverie.

Beside him, his beloved drew another breath and blinked up at the heavens, a dreamy look glazing his deep, beautiful eyes. To China, he was the epitome of angelic, with his soft raven hair rustling slightly in the breeze, and his alluring figure bathed in the moon's silver luminescence.

The sight made China just want to-

_No. Wait. Stick to the plan._

"Hey Japan", he began, causing the other to avert his gaze from the sky to him, "the moon looks just as beautiful as it was the night we first gazed at it together as a couple, don't you agree?"

This question aroused a warm smile from the other as he nodded without hesitation. "Of course China. Just as beautiful, if not more", he agreed.

That adorable smile. That honey-sweet voice. China could practically feel his insides burning with desire; feel the chill traversing his spine.

_Keep your cool China, or the plan won't work_.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he urged himself to continue. "But do you know who else is a gazillion times more beautiful than even the moon?" He raised his eyebrows playfully at his sweetheart.

He saw Japan tap the tip of his finger against his lips in feigned thoughtfulness, pretending to consider the question. "Hm… Let's see now… Peonies? Chrysanthemums? The yellow sea? I wonder what the answer could be- "

However, before anymore words could be uttered, Japan had the breath abruptly knocked out of him in an all-too-endearing gasp, as red-sleeved arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer to his lover's side.

"It's _you_, silly!" China chuckled, pecking the other on the forehead- a fraction of the larger prize awaiting him deeper into the plan.

Japan's cheeks turned a slight shade of red as his flustered gaze darted briefly to the arms still firmly entwined around his torso, before gazing up into his boyfriend's bold amber eyes in surprise.

_Innocence_.

What more does China need to be aroused?

_Patience. It's coming very soon_.

With a sigh, he removed an arm from Japan's sash to stroke his lover's cheek tenderly. He could feel the softness between his fingers; feel the heat as the other blushed even more furiously.

But didn't recoil.

Which was a good sign to continue unleashing his plan.

"You know, nowadays I can only think about none but you Japan", he crooned, daring to lean an inch closer more to the other.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm r-really not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that- _eep_!" Japan's words were cut short once more as China pressed their faces even closer together still.

Both were fully aware that their lips were just a few millimeters away from touching.

"You don't have to say anything; just know, Japan, that you will forever be mine, just as I will forever be yours. Just know that I love you with all my heart", China murmured.

With a leer, he uttered the three words that would finally give way for his plan to unfold.

"_Are you ready?_"

Then, before he could back away from the plan, China used the hand that he had been using to caress Japan's cheek a while ago to cup the other's chin, and close the distance once and for all when-

"… _No_."

For a moment, China could've sworn he was hearing things.

However, it wasn't until Japan uttered a giggle and tilted his chin out of his grasp, that the full realization finally thwacked him harder than a tsunami would a beach-ridden suburb.

It wouldn't have made a difference if Japan had chosen to slap him instead.

His thoroughly-figured, perfect master plan had _failed_; to make matters worse, just when the odds appeared to be completely in his favour. China could only stare as Japan gently pried the last hand off his waist to clasp it together with the hand that was still posed in midair, before pressing the two against China's chest.

He didn't know whether he should be feeling disappointed that Japan didn't give in as easily as he'd anticipated, or thoroughly embarrassed that he had been caught at attempting such… _Touchy_ initiatives.

"I'm sorry to have to put you at such a disadvantageous position China, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to win so easily this time", Japan smirked, standing up to regard his lover with a look that China can only begin to describe as wry amusement, "as it is my obligation as a honourable partner to do so, I will acknowledge your position as the man in our relationship.

"However, if you assume that you can attain such things out of me without putting in the least of a fight, then you are greatly mistaken. I shall tell you now that it will take more than just a few well-spoken words and caressing to attain what you desire of. But I muss confess- it was simply gallant of you to try.

"I bid you goodnight and better luck in any more of your future attempts at intimacy."

With a prim nod, Japan sauntered into the house, leaving China to gape after him like a fish out of water, wondering if this was the memory he had wanted to receive out of tonight.

Their first kiss gone wrong.

* * *

Once he had finished making a show of traipsing back indoors, Japan wasted no time in scurrying into their shared bedroom.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Japan could already feel his feigned confidence slipping away; he could feel his heart thudding ceaselessly under the navy folds of his robes as he leaned against the door. He felt fatigue and confusion overcome him, weighing down on his shoulders and causing him to slide slowly towards the floorboards, where he pulled his knees towards his chest.

The earth swayed nauseatingly beneath him as Japan struggled to make sense of what had just happened a few moments ago, outside on the verandah, under the brimming light of the full summer moon. A superabundance of thoughts and emotions were whizzing about his head, so that the simple act of concentrating on just one was virtually impossible.

However, amidst the chaos, one statement loomed louder and clearer than the rest, thundering in his mind like the incessant beating of an imperial drum.

China had wanted to kiss him.

"China had wanted to kiss me…" He gasped, "Ch-China had w-w-wanted to… _Kiss _me…

"_Oh my god, China had wanted to kiss me!_- "

Reminding himself that China might be listening on the other side of the door, Japan quickly clamped him hands over his mouth, cursing himself under his breath for his careless outburst.

Why was he acting so surprised?

After all, the moment was bound to happen sooner or later.

Japan wasn't blind to the atmosphere, thanks to his capability to conduct immaculate speculations and observations. He knew China had been acting rather suspiciously as of recent days, constantly examining the lunar calendar they kept over the nightstand beside the Gregorian one. He had noticed China ogling him on numerous accounts: every meal they shared, meetings, and even- to Japan's disturbance- while they slept. Even queerer still, Japan had noticed China often passively mirroring _France_, of all their friends- something Japan had wanted to talk to his lover about for quite some time now, but never seemed to have the courage to do so, for being afraid of what he'd uncover.

It was only logical that he would try and attempt something sooner or later.

After all, no one in their right mind would mimic France for no apparent reason. China had seen the best and worst out of the world in his four thousand years of living, but Japan knew for a fact that he hadn't lost his marbles just yet.

Besides, Japan wouldn't say that he found the act too disagreeable. He knew he had it in for him the day that beautiful face showed up at his doorsteps bearing a bouquet of crimson chrysanthemums.

And he _did _(to his oh-so-shameful admittance) find the nearly-completed experience of a first kiss enthralling…

_To say the least_.

"P-perhaps I should go find China and apologize for being so stubborn…" Japan started, using the door to groggily get to his feet.

However, just as his fingers were about to grasp the doorknob, a fragment of the past, in the abruptness that flashbacks are most renown for, engulfed the nation personification.

It was the memory of a certain princess Japan was well acquainted with, in a time when he was no older than a few hundred years or so.

He was perched on the steps of a pavilion, fingering the stem of a fallen leaf, while the princess was busying herself with a flowerbed of vibrant maroon camellias.

Ah-yes, that's right.

The princess had always taken an interest with the palace gardens, and personally, Japan had always thought she did a much better job on the lilies and shrubbery than the royal gardeners did.

"Um- excuse me, princess?"

Looking up from her thoroughly mud-caked fingers, the princess flashed him a warm beam. "Yes little chrysanthemum?" – for that was her given nickname for him- "What would you like to inquire?"

At this, Japan saw himself turn a slight shade of pink as his little paws abandoned the leaf to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, "Uh… Um, if the question isn't too personal for you…"

By this time, the princess had her full attention on him. Still smiling, she sauntered down the gravel path to crouch before him.

"It won't kill me little chrysanthemum. Go ahead and ask", she urged again.

Little Japan cleared his throat awkwardly, before looking up at the princess with shy eyes, "Um-ah, if you don't mind me asking… I-I'd like to know why you didn't give the prince a kiss yesterday, when he wanted you too..."

Seeing that the princess was still listening attentively, little Japan began to have a mental breakdown. Japan cringed at the memory of all the embarrassing queries he had blabbered to the princess in his nervous state. "I-I mean- I'm not saying that the two of you should be kissing all the time, b-b-but I thought you might want to because-b-because you _love_ him, right? And I-I-"

Intervening his rant was the sound of the princess giggling beneath a saffron sleeve. Little Japan immediately bit his tongue back, as he stared up at his companion in confusion, wondering if he had uttered something too disagreeable.

"Oh, is _that _what you would like to ask me little chrysanthemum?" The princess grinned.

She then proceeded to plop herself down beside little Japan with a small sigh. "Of _course _I love the prince little chrysanthemum, for he is my sweetheart. Of course I wanted to give him the kiss. However- and here is a very important lesson, so listen well!- see little chrysanthemum, when you give in to your man too often, he becomes rather… Hm, how shall I put this… Ah- he becomes rather _big-headed_."

"B-big- headed, princess?"

"Yes little chrysanthemum", the princess nodded matter-of-factly, "mollycoddle them too often, and they'll start getting too authoritative. It's simply in men's nature to do so; they can't help it, the poor things. That's why you can't give them hugs and kisses too often. You do that and you'll never, _ever _hear the end of it! Sometimes you just have to make them beg for it.

"And that is my preaching on the women's spirit for you today, little chrysanthemum! So when you find your man later on, remember what I taught you, yes?"

As far as Japan was concerned, the only preaching he walked away with that day was the fact that even after all their days of knowing each other, apparently the princess was still ambiguous to the fact that Japan is a boy.

The other things Japan still caught he did not understand; primarily because he was not familiar with what 'big-headed', 'authoritative' or 'mollycoddle' were supposed to mean.

Partially because he still couldn't understand how the princess could have the nerve to refuse a kiss, despite the obvious extent of her love for the prince.

But Japan was much older now.

He also had his own man.

He understood.

"Well… She _did _have a point", Japan sighed, withdrawing his fingers to his side once more, "China may be the man in our relationship, but I have my own pride to think about as well."

He really didn't want to torment his sweetheart.

But what other choice did he have?

"I'm just going to have to make him beg for it- yes!"

A shiver ran up his spine as the last word left his tongue, and Japan couldn't resist the urge to grin to himself.

_This is going to be a most interesting period._

* * *

"Japan?"

When only silence greeted him, China cautiously set the door to their bedroom ajar and peered in. All was silent, and the room was cloaked in velvety darkness, save for the slivers of moonlight that filtered through the blinds of a window.

Beside the window, curled up on their bed, his sweetheart laid in tranquil slumber.

China sighed with relief; partially because, to a thought that he now realized to be morbidly absurd, he had spent the last five minutes scavenging the house for his lover, with the initial fear that Japan had ran away (something the boy was ridiculously adept in if he puts his mind to it, China knew all too well).

Partially because, should Japan still be awake, he wouldn't know what to do when he found him.

Not after what he had attempted a few hours ago, anyways.

After Japan had left him to wallow in his humiliating defeat, China had- as embarrassing as it was to confess- remained outside in false hope that Japan would come back and allow him a second chance. However, as hours of waning anticipation ticked by, even the sight of the moon began to bore him.

Thus it became apparent that Japan really did mean what he said, when he promised China he would be a tough game to win.

China ended up hightailing back indoors in exasperation, feeling more crestfallen than not.

Lifting the covers gently so as not to disturb Japan in his sleep, China slipped into bed beside his lover with a sigh.

Japan had fallen asleep facing away from the wall which the bed was adjacent to, thus enabling China to glimpse the outlines of his face in the dim moonlight as they laid together. With a smile, he reached out a hand to caress his sweetheart.

"You look positively adorable in your sleep", he murmured, his fingers tracing a path from the other's forehead, down the side of his face towards the jawline, where the tip of his thumb came to a halt against Japan's lower lip, "what soft lips- "

"Don't you try it", Japan's eyes snapped open much too fast for China's liking, causing the latter to recoil his hand with a start.

"Y-you're still awake!" China gasped.

"And _you _are still blatantly predictable", Japan quirked an eyebrow, "you're not trying to cheat now are you?"

"Ch-cheat? I d-don't know what you're talking about", China mumbled, turning to face the ceiling in embarrassment.

"I'll take your word for it then", Japan shrugged, shifting his body to face the wall.

China grunted inwardly; it's only been a night, and he'd allowed Japan to mess him up _twice_!

What a cruel, cruel time it is in which they live in, when the men were easy prey for their even easier manipulated feelings.

Japan was too darn smart.

A moment of silence passed by between the two nations, before China broke it with an exhale of his own.

"This is war, isn't it?" He grunted, twisting back to face his lover.

"Well… I suppose so. In a way", Japan said, his back still turning to the other.

Frowning at the all-too-apathetic reply Japan gave him, China snaked his arms around the other's waist, drawing the sweetheart to his body.

"And you know I'm not going to let you get away with winning so easily, right?" He purred into the other's ear.

At this, Japan finally craned his neck back towards the other, his face a mask of nothingness and his eyes radiating a nonchalance that vexed China to no end.

"I know."

And that was the end of it.

Further annoying China, Japan fell asleep (for real) in a matter of minutes in the other's embrace, as if his lover wasn't clutching his waist for all or nothing.

At that moment, China felt a resolve burn hotter in him than any he had ever felt before. He was now completely determined, more than ever before, to show Japan that_ he_ wasn't going to give in so easily either; that he was not a lover to take so lightly.

He _wants_.

And he _will _gain.

This is a war he will win, no matter what.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh after I'm through with you, little boy", he muttered, running a finger down Japan's waistline.

And yet the other did not so much as flinched.

* * *

Having finished the last of the chores he had to do that afternoon, Japan flung the now-thoroughly-blackened rag aside to plop down by the door. However, despite the fact that he was sweating profusely from darting in and out of the many rooms of China's (-_their_, Japan quickly remind himself) house, an assortment of whatchamacallits ranging from a mop to a basket of laundry in his disposal, Japan had to admit he had never felt more pleased with himself for finishing chores before lunch.

_An _hour _before lunch_, Japan ascertained from a clock that hung suspended above a china cabinet in the sitting room.

Even better still.

For usually, Japan was one to take his time with chores, preferring to carefully examine and dust every nook and cranny of their shared abode. Precision and detail would always be secured one of the many top priorities in his virtues.

However, he knew he would have to place his virtues aside for now.

For he was still at war, and there was absolutely no knowing if he would attain another golden opportunity to keep his guard down; there was absolutely no knowing when next China would be summoned by his boss to supervise another apartment construction.

Japan had already learned from hard-earned experience that moments of peace had to be treasured while they last.

This war was absolutely no exception.

With a content sigh, he lean his head against one of the beautifully-carved pillars that served as a support to the ancient foundations of the house. His mind began to travel elsewhere, as he thought of all the wonderfully relaxing things he could do until his beloved got home.

"Perhaps I could go play with Pochi for a while", he thought aloud, "or read another manga, or tend to the flowerbeds- ah, the peonies would do especially good with a bit more pruning. Or perhaps I can make tea for the two of us to drink later; hopefully it'll sooth that man's nerves a bit and- "

Japan paused in mid-contemplation as to whether he should make oolong or jasmine, when his ears picked up a strange noise coming from outside the low stone walls that guarded their home. Straining to make out the sound amidst the chorus of chirruping summer insects, he slowly stood up off his perch on the verandah, placing one foot cautiously after the other as he advanced towards where he felt the source of the odd din was.

"Sounds like a wounded animal…" Japan muttered.

If it _was _indeed a wounded animal, Japan knew better than to startle it. With a shudder, he recalled a perturbing experience he was once caught in as he was accompanying his boss on a diplomatic trip to the Gunma province, in which a particularly disturbed stallion took to barely trampling the promenades of a town flat after a stray arrow had pricked it in the flank.

No way was he going to risk getting another broken leg.

_Moan…_

"It's a wounded animal alright", Japan breathed.

_Could be very well dangerous…_

But what staggered through the gates of their abode next was much, _much _more dangerous than a runaway horse.

It was a certain desire-driven-overly-amorous lover.

With an abnormally pale face glistening with perspiration, and an equally sweaty white dress shirt that clung sickeningly to his body.

It was without wonder that the 'war' in which they were both still plunged waist-deep in quickly flew out of the window as Japan stared his lover up and down in distress.

Forgetting any notions of running away, he wasted no time in scuffling to China's side.

"What _happened _to you!" He cried, mopping the beads of moisture that clung to China's brows with the sleeve of his robes, the other's face twisted into a pain-stricken grimace on closer glance, "you look _awful_!"

"Japan…" China moaned, staggering slightly until his sweetheart clutched his arm in concern, "I-I don't feel so good…"

"_Obviously_! You look as if you've just ran a marathon around Beijing!" Japan blurted.

"I t-thought I could manage alright, b-b-but then it got too _hot _Japan… Japan, my head _hurts_…"

"It appears to be that way- wait a minute…" Japan frowned- in concern or suspicion? He didn't know which was correct by this point, "don't tell me you climbed halfway up a mountain with a headache and- "

Another louder groan in China's part, as well as a show of nearly keeling over, quickly interrupted Japan.

Sliding underneath the other so that an arm was hanging limply over his shoulder, Japan did his best (which regrettably wasn't very much, considering that China was a tad bit taller than he was) to guide his lover to the verandah, where they both collapsed haphazardly atop the varnished floorboards; one out of exhaustion, and the other out of an increasingly fervent migraine.

"Japan, my head _hurts_", China whined, clenching his jaws in pain.

Picking himself up off the floor, Japan stared at his sweetheart with new concern, before scuffling towards where China was splayed out in agony.

"I know China, I know… Just give me a moment so that I can figure out how to ease the pain for you…" He sighed, pressing a hand to the other's forehead.

Which, in addition to being a clammy mess, burnt so hot that Japan was sure it would burst a thermometer, should he have one in his person at that very moment.

"Heat exhaustion", he gasped, "… China? I'm going to quickly go inside and fetch you a glass of water- "

"Japan, _my head hurts_…"

"I _know _China, that's why I'm going to make you feel better now- "

"Japan?

"… _I feel irritated_."

"China, I _know_- … Um, China?"

Hands, trembling and glistening with sweat, reached up and clamped themselves onto Japan's shoulders.

"China?... Wh-what are you doing?"  
With a grunt, the other brought his body into a kneeling position before him. Japan could see from his shaking figure, hear from the heavy breathing, that the mere action of kneeling alone took more energy than his lover could muster in his circumstances.

"China? What are- "

At the spur of the moment, China raised his face, which had been previously bowed in discomfort, to regard Japan with a devious leer.

Then, it was too late to run away from the wounded, and all too _dangerous _animal.

"_China_!- "

With another grunt on China's part, Japan was tackled back-first onto the verandah, the wood giving a slight thud as his head came into contact with the floor beneath him. China, shaking and hyperventilating, leering and triumphant, crawled above him, until all Japan could see on either side of his head was a curtain of matted chestnut hair where China's ponytail had came undone.

_If _he could only turn his head in the first place. China had quite the iron grip for one who was plagued with heat exhaustion.

"Ch-China, I demand you release me this instant!" Japan tried to sound as stern as possible, albeit, to his horror, the desperation still apparent in his voice.

_I should've known it was all a setup_!

"But Japan, my head _hurts_", China slurred, dipping down to nuzzle his sweetheart's neck and triggering a wince from the other in the process. "So ease the pain for me." Japan could feel his own face burning as the head nuzzling into his collarbone began to suck, "_Make me feel better_."

At this rate, Japan was sure that they would _both _get heat exhaustion.

Soon, he found himself helplessly struggling underneath the steadfast grasp China had locked him in. He didn't like how the new feelings set his spine ablaze with chills and thrills and god-knows-what-else; he did not like how the feelings squeezed the breath out of his lungs and threatened to engulf him in drowsiness. He did not like that a moan threatened to escape his lips every time China nibbled even more furiously.

Most of all, he did not like the prospect of losing the war so soon.

"China… P-p-please stop…" he whimpered.

"Make me feel better and perhaps I'll consider it."

"But I can't make you feel better unless you let me- _aiiiii! _China, let me go! China! _China_! _Stop_!"

"You know what I want."

"China… S-stop…"

"Make me feel better."

Japan could feel himself slowly slipping away. Groaning, he finally ceased squirming altogether. He fell back against the floorboards in defeat.

Sensing that his prey had relented, China lifted his head slowly, the leer gracing his lips only widening at the sight of his fallen lover.

Through the part of his vision that had yet to be concealed by his half-drooped eyelids, Japan saw China lean in towards his face; lean in until, just like the previous night, their lips were barely an inch away from touching.

_Well, this is it Japan. You've lost the war_. _Might as well go with it…_

Allowing his eyelids to darken his vision once and for all, Japan braced himself for the final impact…

… However, it never came.

_One, two, three_…

What was taking him so long?

_Four, five, six…_

Was China really _that _keen on rubbing the victory in his face?

_Seven, eight_…

Finally, Japan couldn't take it anymore.

It was only when he cautiously blinked one eye open that he realized China was no longer towering maliciously above him. Opening the other eye, Japan finally ascertained that- for now, at least- he was once again safe.

Perching his weight atop his elbows to groggily sit up (which was much easier now that China's palms were no longer pining him to the ground), the final act of freedom finally revealed to Japan what had become of his sweetheart while he was busy grappling with his own consciousness.

Ironically, it appears that China had wasted his own final spurts of energy on the assault, the nation now sprawled back onto the verandah, moaning fervently, his fingernails digging into his palms as the throbbing in his head apparently doubled up in intensity.

Japan could only gape at his lover in awed stupor; to think that he had been barely saved from humiliation, when it was just about to snog the last of his dignity in a few seconds tops- _and probably not even that long_!

_A thousand thanks to whichever blessed celestial being had-_

_ Moaaan…_

Oh, that's right.

There was still his idiot lover to worry about.

With a sigh, Japan shakily stood up and, bracing himself for the inevitable fatigue he would have to endure until China regained his senses, gripped both of his lover's wrists and began dragging him back inside, and not without the inevitable groans and grunts in his part.

So much for doing morning chores.

* * *

China awoke to cool, pleasant moistness drenching his forehead.

Drawing a content sigh from the relief the moisture gave him, China tried to blink his eyes open- but quickly closed them again, for as he attempted to regain his bearings, it was as if the world attempted to toss him out of its eternal revolution, making him feel as if he were riding a poorly-crafted boat on the most notorious rapids ever recorded in Yangtze's history.

His head throbbed like blazes.

But at least he was awake now.

As reality made its steady descent back into China's consciousness, he realized that the dankness was not only present on his forehead, but also clamped against other parts of his body; he could feel it soothing his arms, around his ankles, securing his torso.

A new sprinkling of coolness peppered his forehead, accompanied by a brief massage from delicate fingers…

And that's when it all came flooding back to him.

_Japan_.

"J… Japan?" He groaned, attempting to open his eyes again.

Inevitably, the earth began to sway beneath his once more, so that it took quite the willpower on China's behalf to keep from giving in to it again. Thankfully, the nausea didn't last for long, and soon all that was left was the smudged colours of the house, blended into an indiscernible slur.

After blinking several times, finally did China manage to get everything back into focus. Smudgy outlines soon gave way for a head of silky, neck-cropped hair, followed by two deep brown eyes and a pair of lips, muttering to themselves as pale hands wrung a piece of cloth.

Noticing for the first time that his lover had finally returned from the depths of unconsciousness, the head swiveled to face him in surprise, before the eyes adopted a stony sheen as they locked down onto his own pair.

"China… You _dunce_", Japan's voice chastised, loud and clear and oh-so-very-peeved.

Which no doubt took China by surprise.

Japan hardly ever exhibited his rage, lest resulting in the use of disagreeable vocabulary.

But here he was- his sweet, alluring little Japan- calling him a _dunce_, of all things!

_Why- the comic reality of it all just…_

China was fully aware of the dirty look his sweetheart was giving him as he failed to control the fits of guffaws and chuckles from escaping his throat.

"I would like to know what you find funny about all of this, thank-you-very-much", Japan pouted, folding his arms across his chest primly.

"Your new potty mouth", China replied easily, causing a tinge of red to lightly dust the other's cheeks, "your beautiful lips calling me a dunce- "

"W-well, you _are _a dunce! The worst if I may add!" Japan countered, "a war is a war, but why did you need to go get yourself _heat exhaustion_, of all things, to win it!"

"If I don't get myself a real one, you won't believe me! You know how I am at lying!" China frowned.

"But you went too far!"

"For you my love, I'd scale _any _distance, no matter how far."

Further amusing China, Japan groaned in frustration, before burying his face between his knees in exasperation.

"I was so worried about you", his muffled voice murmured.

"That's sweet", China smirked, all too aware of the other's beet-red cheeks.

Only beet-red cheeks can cause Japan to tremble like that.

China was about to consider calling it a night and allowing Japan his fair share of a peaceful state of mind. However, examining his body, he found that there was more to compliment Japan on.

"My, my, what do we have here?..."

At the corner of his eye, China saw that the other was now peeping suspiciously at him from beneath the cover of an elbow. However, suspicion soon gave way to a flustered stare as Japan began to catch on to what China meant.

For China, having successfully drawn his sweetheart's attention, had began to prod the dank pieces of cloth that stuck clammily to his arms- pieces of cloth that were identical to the ones draped over his legs and wrapped around his torso, peeping from beneath the lapels of his unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Well, seems to me like you've had your share of the fun while I was away", China sneered, fingering the torso-cloth gingerly.

"'Fun' would be a highly inaccurate way to put what I had to go through thanks to your foolhardy ways", Japan scowled, albeit his cheeks heating up slightly at the memory of the so-called 'fun' he had unbuttoning his lover's shirt with his eyes furiously clenched shut. It was tremendously lucky that the heat exhaustion wasn't so bad, so that Japan didn't have to blindly pick his way through the clasps of any other articles of clothing. "A-and besides, it was standard heat exhaustion procedure, so it wasn't as if I had a choice."

"Of course you didn't", China simpered.

"_Yes I did not_", Japan shot the other a final glare, placing a cup into China's hands before proceeding to sulkily wring the piece of rag he had been using to mop the other's forehead into a basin.

However, peering from beneath his fringe, Japan saw that the other was simply peering queerly at the cup in his palms, a scenario that vaguely reminded him of the stare on America's face the first time Tony's spaceship had landed smack-dab in the middle of his backyard.

Finally, Japan couldn't take it anymore.

Still clutching the rag, he spun his body to face China. "Well- what are you waiting for?" He wanted to know.

"What _am _I waiting for?" China returned the question, "what am I supposed to do with this?" He joggled the cup beneath Japan's nose for emphasis.

"What do you _think_, China?" Japan sighed, "drink the water. I don't want you passing out again."

"… Oh", China raised his eyebrows in affirmation, just as Japan turned back to the basin.

_Drink the water_.

A simple, easy imperative; certainly no harm in complying.

Besides, China now realized that his throat felt absolutely ravished. He could sure use the extra moisture for his insides.

Without hesitation, China raised the cup to his lips to consume the life-granting liquid within, gulping once, gulping twice, gulping thrice-

But by the time he had reached the last few drops of water residing at the base of the cup, China realized, in his frenzy to hydrate his gullet, that he had forgotten to breathe.

All too late now.

A burning sensation filled his nose as the breath, accompanied by some of the hastily-acquired moisture, was repeatedly snatched from his throat in a coughing fit.

"Yes, that is some world-class acting you're doing back there China", Japan remarked, not bothering to shift his attention from the rag in his grasp, "keep it up and you'll find a nice place in the opera house for- "

Japan froze in mid-wringing his rag, as the horrible realization dawned on him that throughout his ranting, China had yet to cease his choking, when he knew very well that his boyfriend was never one to waste an opportunity to rebuke.

If anything, the coughing seemed to have gotten worse.

Glancing over his shoulder, Japan found himself staring in horror at a kneeling, chest-clutching and convulsing China, who had gotten terribly red in the face from not having received the chance to catch his breath.

"_China_!" He cried, wasting no time in crawling to his lover's side, where he began furiously pounding the other's back, "What is _wrong _with you! I specifically told you to drink the water, _not to explode your windpipe_!"

After a few more hard (as far as hard went for Japan) blows, gradually China's breathing began to even out once more. Gasping for air, he collapsed onto Japan's shoulder and…

Began to nip his way up his lover's neck.

With a shriek, Japan tried valiantly to push the other nation away. However, he clung to his body like flypaper, and Japan knew all too well that it would only be a matter of seconds before the nipping sensation would reach his lips.

Panic seized him and, in the spur of the moment, Japan realized that he was still holding onto the half-sodden rag.

Grunting, he twisted an arm out of China's grip and, wringing the rag in midair, brought his makeshift whip swiftly down upon his sweetheart's forehead.

The impact of the improvised weapon, further amplified by a nerve-wrecking '_crack_!', sent China sprawling to the floor, clutching his sore head whilst uttering what Japan can only discern as half-groaning-and-half-laughing-to-himself.

Japan, on the other hand, immediately scrambled to his feet, before scurrying himself a good distance away from his lover.

"_China, what is the matter with you_!" He screamed.

"_Everything_, when I am around you", the other uttered a hoarse chuckle, "I-I'm sorry Japan, but you just looked so adorable, a-and _vulnerable_, and I just had to take my chances"- with a leer- "but hey, look who's blatantly predictable now?"

"I… I… B-but that's not the point here China! Don't you think you're being too much on this? A war is a war, but I am not going to let you intentionally damage your health just to- "

"But this time I wasn't choking on purpose, I _swear_!" China defended.

"B-b-but… _Gah_!" Japan threw his arms in exasperation, before getting to his feet to storm away from the sitting room.

China could practically make out thunderclouds over his lover's head.

"J-Japan! Where are you going!" He called after his sweetheart.

"To do work!"

"But your boss gave you a week off duty, remember?"

"Then… Th-then I'll go find something else to do! Somewhere _safe_!"

The sound of light footsteps could be heard pitter-pattering furiously down the hall towards the studies.

However, a few minutes of silence later, when the door to the studies did not utter its characteristic groan, more light footsteps could be heard shuffling back to the sitting room, before a pair of deep brown eyes framed by a raven fringe peered sheepishly back in through the door-less entrance.

"A-and I've already ran the bath for you, so you should probably go now before it gets too dark."

With that said, Japan hastily took to the studies for real this time, leaving China to stare at where his beloved had once stood, before hoisting himself up as well with a sigh.

"Well, at least it ended with him running me a bath", he grumbled to himself as he groggily made his way towards the bathroom.

"Oh- and I should really start making Japan mad more often. He's so cute when he gets riled up."

* * *

By the time China had emerged from the bathroom, feeling more energized and well than he had since the time he'd literally exposed himself to one of the summer's hottest days for the sake of a failed stratagem, the sun had already long gone, having sank below the horizon hours ago to plunge the world back into the darkness of night.

Crossing the still-open front door, China lowered the towel he had been using to vigorously rub his hair dry to glance up at the moon, puny on its perch amongst the star-spangled sky, framed by the verandah and its slanted terrace.

The fact that it had lost some of its brimming fullness compared to the night before certainly did not escape his notice.

Now, waning and slightly faded, to China it appeared as if the moon was mocking him from up above; taunting him for his recent consecutive failures to acquire just one, simply favour from his sweetheart.

"We'll see whose turn it is to laugh after I come out of war", China scowled, draping the towel over a shoulder before stomping away in a huff, "-_As the winner_!"

_-Which_- to a realization that stopped China abruptly in his tracks_- is going to be a problem, considering that I'm fresh out of ideas at the moment_.

Yes.

China- foolhardy, cunning, roguish, vault-over-a-wall-just-to-get-soup China- is fresh out of ideas.

However, being China, a depleted stock of tricks up his oversized sleeves certainly did not deter him from at the very least attempting to think up new ones.

While in the tub, China had been fiddling around with a few ideas of his own; ideas that quickly sank to the bottom of the soapy water as soon as they were formed. For most of them were what Japan would probably consider 'dunce-like'- and he knew he was certainly not going to attempt anymore of _those _ideas. Japan was the quintessence of adorable when he got angry, China knew that now, but he was more than certain that his sweetheart would get a heart attack if he attempted anymore 'catch-Japan-off-guard-by-pretending-to-die' tactics.

He certainly won't try and ask nice either; the first night already made it clear to them both that this was an all-out war, and as far as China was concerned, there had never been a single war throughout history where one needed only to ask nicely to the opponent to attain voluntary victory.

So what choices did that leave him with?-

_Bonk_!

"_Tch_!-" The breath was literally knocked out of China as his face collided with the wall before him.

Well- _that'll _teach him for walking around with his head stuck in the clouds.

Muttering curses while massaging the now-sore bridge of his nose, China looked up to find himself not before a blasted wall, but instead a transparent hatch, in which coils upon coils of wires can be seen snugly nestling against each other within a metallic compartment.

"Stupid fuse box", he muttered.

China was just about to turn away and rid himself of the 'stupid fuse box's sight when, at the spur of the moment, an idea struck him on the head.

_The fuse box… The fuse box?_

_ The fuse box!_

"I wonder if it's still here…"

Turning back to the fuse box, China's eyes darted slightly to the left-

And there it was, hanging idly on a piece of rope from a jaunty nail punctured into the wall.

The key to the fuse box.

_The key to a new stratagem_.

With newfound enthusiasm, he snatched the key and, praying that it, nor the lock, had yet to rust considerably with age, slotted it into the keyhole of the hatch and turned once, twice…

_Click_!

The hatch swung easily aside, revealing more mazes of wires, in addition to an assortment of fuses and switches which the bottom of the hatch had previously concealed from sight.

Now, China would confess that he had never been that much of a technology geek.

But then again, what could be so complicated about causing the simplest of a blackout?

As he took a moment to absorb the electrical labyrinth before him, China's lips curled into a devious leer.

_Japan will never see it coming_.

* * *

For a few hours or so, the only audible din in the study was the sound of furious scribbling- that faint scratching of lead against paper anyone who had ever tried scribbling furiously in dead silence would be familiar with.

It had been going on like this for hours on end- _scribble-scribble _went the pencil, in its raspy song- until, from the single window in the study, none but the distressed wielder himself should notice that the sun had long vanished, in its place a waning moon.

With a sigh, he tossed the now-severely-stubbed pencil aside to hold the piece of paper on which he had been busying himself with vandalizing at arm's length before his eyes.

In scraggly handwriting (which was most certainly not a trait one would normally associate the wielder with. But then again, he quickly recalled that he hasn't been quite himself as of the other night), written again and again and getting all the more indiscernible at every repetition, was the sentence 'I, Japan, will not allow China's delirious actions to get the best of my temperament', followed by yet another even messier page chocked to the brim with 'I, Japan, will no longer allow myself to fall easily for China's deceptions again'.

Scanning the paper one last time, Japan then proceeded to toss it away in disgust, before burying his face into the crook of his arms on the desk with a groan.

_How can it be this easy to do someone in_!

China was simply incredible; incredible in coming up with the most reckless of tomfooleries if it meant victory on his part. Incredible in the pettiest of coercing in order to get his way.

Incredible in being the most amorous, most sweetest, most _persistently vexing _boyfriend in this wide, wide universe and beyond.

"I guess I'm just not trying hard enough", he muttered, tracing circles on the desktop with the tip of his finger.

After a while, exhaling his fatigue away, Japan leaned back into his seat to ponder as he fixed his gaze at the ceiling above him, on which nestled the only light bulb in the room.

-Which, to his surprise, began to flicker several times before going out altogether, leaving him in total darkness save for the dim light of the moon, and even _that _barely illuminated even an inch before his eyes.

"_Eh_?"

It was much too soon in the season for the yearly blackout periods that came hand-in-hand with the ravishing midsummer downpours.

Averting his gaze to the gap between the studies' door and the floorboards, Japan saw that outside, the mysteriously early blackout had begun to attack the rest of the house.

_But why didn't the rest of the lights in the abode just go out when the light in the studies did?_

"A consecutive blackout?" Japan frowned, fishing into a drawer beneath the desk for the spare candle they kept for emergencies. Finding what he needed, he lit the wick with a match, before setting off to find the fuse box. "Now that can't be right.

"Stranger and stranger still…"

Thankfully, Japan did not have to stumble too far into the darkness, for the fuse box's outlines loomed into the candle's iridescence just as Japan exited the studies.

Crouching before the compartment to examine its contents for any technical issues, he saw that, strange to say, all the wires appeared to be in satisfactory conditions. Nor have any of the fuses exploded. Yet he still couldn't shrug the feeling that there was something off about…

Then, when the tops of his fingers too slipped easily into the metallic compartment, the realization struck Japan with a start.

"… _Who opened the fuse box_!"

Directing the candle to his left, sure enough, there was the hatch, no longer covering the fuse box. Above the hatch, the jaunty nail no longer housed what it should've either. Shifting his light to the bottom of the compartment, Japan's eyes narrowed in confusion as he took in the sight of every single switch flicked off.

This was definitely no ordinary blackout.

Someone had taken the key from its perch on the nail, and had slotted it into the hatch's keyhole. Someone had opened the fuse box, and had purposefully caused a blackout by deactivating every single circuit in the house.

And with there being only two occupants in the time of the blackout, and with one of the occupants having been cooped up in the studies when the deactivation occurred, adding one to one would leave Japan with the only possible culprit being…

_Fwoosh_!

Japan abruptly got to his feet with a gasp.

He had only felt it briefly; the touch of human skin against his neck, as it drew out a puff of air and extinguished his only light source.

But Japan knew, with dread tying his stomach into uncountable knots, that it wasn't all in his head.

He also knew that the source was still here- wherever 'here' might be in the dark- lurking somewhere in the shadows.

_Waiting to strike_.

"China, I know you're still here", Japan tried to mask his growing anxiousness. Putting the now-useless candle down, he squinted into the inky blackness, desperate to make out a sign- _any _sign- that would pinpoint a certain sly lover's whereabouts. "China? China, I don't know what gave you the impulse to do such a thing, but I'm going to tell you now that whatever you're planning won't work!"

Scuttling could be heard to his left.

_Or was it his right_?

Cold perspiration pricked Japan's forehead as he struggled to make out the other's proximity.

He did not like how vulnerable he felt at the moment; did not like how susceptible he was to a surprise assault, considering the fact that the assaulter was now advantageously blended amongst the silhouettes.

_And he, too, could be blended amongst _his_ silhouettes_.

_Thwack!_

_Bang!_

Behind him, the resonating crash of metal against wall pierced the eerie silence.

"The fuse box!" Japan breathed, following the still-receding echo of the collision to the wall behind him.

Feeling the wall, his fears were ascertained- someone had slammed the hatch shut, preventing his only means of returning the light.

Japan tried the handle only to find, to his growing annoyance, that that someone had also chosen to lock the compartment once more.

Grunting in exasperation, he abandoned the fuse box. Without the key, it was futile to continue joggling a locked hatch. He would just have to find another way to get the light back on-

"Looking for _this_?"

Ahead of him, in the turn of the hallway that would bring him back to the sitting room, a light began to materialize. Softly at first, but soon blooming into a bright amber flame that illuminated the base of his used candle.

But the candle wasn't his primary concern at the moment.

No- Japan had his full attention on the hand _above _the candle, dangling a key haughtily from a piece of rope in the fire's light.

Followed by a leering face, the shadowy outline of its eyebrows arching tauntingly, as if daring Japan to come and try to get the prize.

Japan fumed inwardly.

"China, what are you up to?" He strived to keep his voice in check.

Said nation simply chuckled in response. In the candlelight, Japan saw the contours of China's figure lean idly against the wall.

"You know Japan, I must confess that you look absolutely _alluring_, fumbling around in the darkness like that", China said coolly.

"P-please do not answer with irrelevant things", for once, Japan was glad of the darkness, for it veiled his red cheeks from a certain pair of malicious amber eyes that he was highly certain would rejoice in its sight.

"See? Just positively _bewitching_", China rambled on, as if Japan had said nothing, "Dammit Japan, I swearyou're doing me in! Did you know that the thought of just snatching you out of the darkness right then and there greatly tempted me for a moment or two?

"Heh- but if I did that, your cheeks would've probably gotten much redder than it is now", he directed a knowing smirk to his lover.

"Wha-y-you _know_?" Japan squeaked, a hand unconsciously going up to cover his flaming face.

"You can't hide anything from me Japan", he said with a sly tilt of his head, "now- we can just stay like this until morning, or you can answer me this; do you want the key to the fuse box, or not?"

The thoughts were now churning about Japan's head, making him feel faint. He knew all too well that China had caught him at a dead end; run now, and get caught trying… Or just stay, and make the catching easier?

How will he weasel out of this one?

_This is a trap Japan. Be careful- think, how will you get out of it?..._

"… If I say yes, you're not just going to give it up to me, will you?" Japan finally sighed.

Perplexing him even further still, China uttered another guffaw, before sauntering away towards the sitting room. "Of course not! What fun would that be?" He called over a shoulder.

Once again, Japan was left in the dark, torn between running after China to retrieve the key (of course, not through any means China would think up for him), or running back into the studies to retrieve a paperclip.

Or a rock.

But then again, Japan didn't exactly recall keeping any rocks in the studies for emergencies (he did, however, make a mental note to do so next time).

"Nor do I have any knowledge on picking locks either", he muttered.

The only option left was forward.

Warily keeping to the wall, he advanced towards the sitting room in tiptoe before, making sure that China wasn't there to make a surprise lunge at him, peering in.

Suspiciously (_and ever so eerily_, Japan couldn't help adding to himself), nothing in the room appeared to be disturbed. The potted plant still stood in the corner, bathed in moonlight that poured into the room from the still-open front door. The rag and basin was still where he'd left it from earlier that evening. The furniture still stood where they were supposed to.

Everything appeared to be in order and place, save for…

_There_!

The key, seeming to be dejected, its metal gleaming in the moonbeam, lay abandoned atop the couch. From where he stood, Japan highly doubt that it would be too difficult to spring from his hiding place, snatch the key and make a dash for it, all in just a few seconds flat. It would be easy.

_Too easy_.

For all he knew, China might be waiting on the verandah as soon as Japan revealed himself. For all he knew, China might be anticipating his move behind the couch, or squeezed behind the open front door.

For all he knew, China could be _anywhere_!

_ I will not allow myself to fall easily for China's deceptions again!_

"Now think Japan, how are you going to do this without any hassle?" He murmured to himself.

Soon Japan was lost in his own head, strategizing and planning and eliminating and planning again.

As a matter of fact, Japan was so busy planning that he'd failed to notice a silhouette shift and separate from all the rest. He was so deeply engulfed in his own thoughts that he'd failed to witness the silhouette grow arms and legs and a body, a ponytail and a devious grin. He certainly didn't see when it snuck up to him from behind.

It was only when the silhouette was breathing into his nape, so that the hair on his neck pricked up, that Japan felt the temperature in the room abruptly plummet down to subzero.

Then it happened.

Faster than Japan could react, the silhouette spun Japan around, pinned him to the wall and leaned in to peck his lips. Japan barely had time to turn away so that his assaulter's lips simply grazed his cheek instead. Grunting, the silhouette released the grip he had on one of his forearms to cup his chin, turning his head to face him once more. But yet again, the other was quicker to respond now, and used the hand that was now free to push his lover's face aside.

"Ch-China! That's cheating!" Japan panted, doing his best to buck out of the last grasp.

"_You thook thoo long_!" China's muffled voice protested.

Releasing Japan's last forearm, China made an effort to peel off the hand the other had been using to block his next attempt.

However, now with both arms free, before China could think about regaining his grip on his beloved, Japan had already wasted no time in shoving him away. He didn't wait to be held captive again.

Still breathing hard, Japan sprinted back into the darkness; sprinted like the devil was hot on his heels.

"Japan! You can't get away so easily you know!" He could heard China's voice call from behind him.

From how far behind him exactly, Japan didn't want to know.

He wasn't going to risk looking back now.

But even without doing so, Japan knew of the steadily growing truth behind China's words; the furious thundering of feet against floorboard, reverberating closer and closer by the passing seconds, was already more than enough to cue him that if he didn't pick up his pace soon, he'd be spending the rest of the night wrestling a pitifully desirous significant other off him.

_Or worse_.

Brushing the many disturbing premonitions away, Japan willed his legs to go faster.

As if an answer to his additional efforts, not much further ahead the outlines of the studies' door loomed into view. Just a few more steps and-

"Gotcha!- _Argh_!"

A hand just barely managed to brush his forearm.

With a startled yelp, Japan mustered the last of his energy to make a beeline into the studies.

Throwing the door open, he scrambled into the room, before slamming his only means of escape shut and securing the latch.

A few seconds later, he could hear China's hurried footsteps come to a halt just outside his temporary sanctuary, followed by his lover's voice muttering curses.

Japan couldn't bring himself to draw a single breath (despite his lungs' evident cry-out for it, what with the vigorous ordeal it had just gone through) as he anxiously pressed his body against the door.

It stayed that way for quite some time; a minute passing by in dreadful silence. Then another. And another still. Two more uneventful minutes consumed by the clock.

Finally, Japan allowed himself a small sigh of relief-

"Japan? You're in there, aren't you?"

The sigh caught in his throat and made him choke, which was already an answer to China's question in itself.

"Japan? Can you come out now, please?"

"Wh-what makes you think I'd fall for _that_!" Japan challenged, his voice still raspy from coughing.

On the other side of the door, an exhale could be heard. "Nothing Japan, because I'm not trying to get you to fall for anything", China sounded truly sincere now. Japan soon found himself feeling skeptical.

It scared the living daylights out of him.

"… You really mean that?"

"Japan, if you come out here right now, I promise I won't attempt anything else tonight", China assured.

Looking down, Japan saw that he had a hand hovering over the latch.

A trembling, uncertain hand that is.

"Japan? I'm honestly not trying to fool you now. I won't try anything else tonight, I _swear_. Just- p-please come out", the voice was now practically begging.

But Japan still couldn't unlatch the door just yet.

He just _couldn't_.

Finally he gave up the notion altogether. As his hand fell back to his side with a muffled thump, Japan allowed himself to sink towards the floorboards, where he curled himself into a ball on the ground, burying his head dejectedly between his knees.

Outside, China appeared to have given up as well, for another sigh could be heard, followed by the silent thud of a hand against the door.

"Fine. Just stay in there until you're ready to come out. But I'm not going to bed without you. I'll be outside if you want to see me."  
With those words, the sound of footsteps began again. However, instead of scurrying after him, it was walking _away _from him, getting more and more distant until Japan could hardly make out the noise anymore over the sound of his heart thudding in his ears.

Poor Japan was torn between feeling relieved that China had gone, or upset with the fact that it was starting to look as thought he would emerge the victor of this war.

* * *

With a sigh, China allowed himself to collapse against one of the ancient pillars that held the terrace aloft over the verandah.

His gaze immediately flitted to the waning moon above him. Were his old eye playing tricks on him, or did it actually look as if the moon had yet again shed a part of itself, so that it appeared slightly thinner than it was the last time he caught a glimpse of it earlier that evening?

Either way, to China, it still looked as though it was simpering.

"… Well, _fine_. You were right all along", he scowled, "I don't think I can win this war anymore- heck, I don't think I even _will _win this war now! Are you happy now? _You are_!

"… _Gah! Why am I even talking to you in the first place_!"  
Groaning, China pressed his eyes closed, breathed in deeply, and opened them again, albeit this time not staring at anything in particular.

_Japan, Japan, Japan… Why is he taking this war so far?_

"Sheesh Japan, you always take everything so seriously", China muttered to himself, "when I said this was a war, I wasn't implying that we had to beat the blood and bones out of each other to win it. Besides, all I wanted was a small…"

But China couldn't bring himself to utter anymore words after that.

For soon, he found that he was seized into a peculiar feeling that wrenched his insides, made his head feel light and made him want, more than anything, to begin smacking his forehead against the very pillar that was propping him up at that moment. It was a strange emotion to be feeling at these particular circumstances, China couldn't agree more.

But there was no mistaking what it was.

China felt ashamed.

For now that he had actually gotten a chance to reflect upon the misfits he had inflicted recently, he realized that his doings have been absolutely and utterly plain-out _wrong_.

This was shouldn't have even commenced in the first place!

Now, with a clear mind, China began to recall his sweetheart's traits; a darling man, who was often afraid to speak his mind rather than not. Afraid of making mistakes- of treading in the wrong patch of the bog. A careful soul who prefers to take his time to analyze the situation first before delving into the scene.

His beloved, who greatly disapproved of the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"… _That's it_!" China gasped, his pupils growing as wide as saucers.

However, just as soon as his eyes had begun gawking, he had his eyes furiously clenched shut once more as he buried his face into the crook of his arms and moaned, for the shamefulness of it all was now too much to bear.

"Bless the stars, of _course _Japan was fighting so hard! He's simply not ready for such things yet!" China blabbered, his voice muffled beneath a viridian sleeve, "he didn't want to try it just yet, but I had to go and scare him by coercing him into this stupid war! And I thought _I _knew him best… Shame on me! _Shame on me! Shame, shame, shame_!"

By this time, China was already up on his feet, repeatedly bashing his head against the hardwood of the pillar as he chanted his sins to the night.

"_Shame! Shame! Shame!_"

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

This painful process went on for quite some time, before China felt the pain on his skull already too incessant to further amplify.

Clutching his now-throbbing forehead, he sank back atop the verandah. But despite the searing aftermath of his recent self-inflicted punishment, a new chain of thoughts had begun in his mind.

"… How stupid I was to behave that way to you Japan", he sighed, smiling albeit his pulsing scalp.

At that very moment, China made a new pledge to himself.

He pledged that he would no longer try to be a lover worth taking seriously, but instead a sweetheart not to fear, nor run away from.

He also pledged to wait.

To wait until Japan deemed himself ready to traverse deeper into their shared journey, wherever that may take them; _whenever _that may be.

He would wait.

"I'll wait", he nodded, "I'll wait until whenever you're ready Japan."

Glancing upwards once more, China found that for the first time that night, the moon no longer appeared to be smirking at him.

As a matter of fact, he could've sworn it was actually…

_Smiling_.

"Either for us, or because the moon rabbit has taken to pounding a less bitter concoction than medicine.

"Perhaps it's mochi."

* * *

Japan had long ago lost track of the time he's spent humming away ever so softly, his figure still curled up on the chilly floorboards, a finger ceaselessly tracing an endless circle in the dust as each second slowly and painfully ticked by.

For all he knew, China could asleep by now.

After all, even though his sweetheart had an exceedingly admirable reputation for following through with even the most preposterous of promises, Japan also knew very well that the man had a tendency of falling asleep as soon as nature calls for him to.

If light travelled faster than sound, then China fell asleep faster than light.

"China, China, China…" Japan chanted the name dreamily, going through his invisible circle once for every repetition.

He couldn't help recalling his beloved's traits: a man whose existence was fueled by the purest of honours and prides; who never did like going down without a brawl. Whose decisions were more often based on his emotions rather than his common sense.

A man who hated losing.

At this last recollection, Japan uttered a sigh. "You were always such a sore loser, weren't you?" He murmured with a slight shake of his head, "I wonder if I'm being a bit too hard on you now?..."

As the last word rolled off his tongue, Japan could've sworn he felt something jerk his heart down. He could feel it, a dank and remorseful emotion, crying fervently at him from the inside. Japan cringed.

For he felt guilty.

As much as the realization washing over him surprised him, there was no mistaking it. He felt absolutely, horribly guilty.

China hated losing, and as the significant other that supposedly knew his best, Japan felt he should've known better than to repeatedly shove his lover into the much-loathed state of defeat.

Frankly, this war shouldn't have even started in the first place.

"Besides, with China as the man in the relationship, it should've been my obligation to give in to whatever he- " Japan had to stop himself before a giggle could escape his throat.

Smiling, he recalled the night he had uttered those very words to his sweetheart. China had caught a weary Japan red-handed, doing chores late into the night (for they had just returned home after an arduously long trip to a meeting in the west, and consequently there was absolutely no time to do any chores beforehand), and was not the least bit happy about it. Japan needed any excuse his tuckered out mind could come up with to continue dusting the furniture.

After all, being Japan, he knew he wouldn't be able to rest with ease until the house had been taken care of.

"Look China, I'm perfectly fine with it", Japan had slurred, surreptitiously rubbing his eyes behind his sleeves to stay awake, "after all, as the female in our relationship, it is my obligation to give in to- "

"Not in this time of age it isn't!" China had argued.

Japan had tried to make his lover accept the existence of his 'relationship obligations'. Still, China refused to listen, going so far as to personally carry his lover into bed and- much to the other's discomfort- wrapping the other in a firm embrace under the covers so that Japan wouldn't try to go back to work while he slept.

The next morning, Japan had awoken to find that his sweetheart had gone to work, with the whole house spotless and the cleaning equipment locked in the back closet.

He didn't so much as utter a single complain, even when China had forgotten to do the dishes, and he had to wait until the other got home to retrieve the soap and sponge.

"You're always watching over me…" He beamed.

China.

Sweet, rambunctiously lovable China.

Was always treating him like an empress.

And Japan still had the nerve to deny him just one little favour. A show of affection, nothing more than that.

Japan felt his face harden with resolve.

With a grunt, he stood up and unlatched the door, before turning the knob to exit his haven-no-more. He had made up his mind to voluntarily give in to his lover's wishes- after all, wasn't it none other than he himself who'd said that it was his obligations to do so?

Besides, it was the least he could do for his sweetheart.

He just hoped China hasn't fallen asleep yet.

* * *

China inhaled the pleasant season's fragrance that lingered in the air and smiled.

A moth wafted with the cool summer breeze on dark, woolen wings, momentarily blocking his view of the moon. Gently, he offered a finger to the insect. It gladly accepted the perch, landing lightly atop the offered finger, where it remained still, as if at rest.

"You know, the revelation often baffles me so", he whispered to the animal, "that moths are a fond acquaintance to light, but would prefer to come out only at dusk. Is it that moths prefer the calmer nights, or is it that moths are ambiguous to the existence of the beautiful ball of golden light that is our sun?"

The moth remained immobile, as if it, too, was pondering.

"Speaking of the sun", China continued, "I know someone who is particularly fond of it- "

Just then, China heard the faint grate of wood against wood behind him. Swiveling around, he was just in time to catch a glimpse of slender fingers setting the front door ajar. This was followed by, to his utmost astonishment, none other than his beloved, who scurried hastily (and yet so gracefully) past his vigil by the pillar without giving him the least of a glance. The other instead chose to perch himself at the edge of the verandah.

With a slight flick of its wings, the moth took off into the air once more, flitting away to leave the couple be.

China, however, remained rooted to his spot on the verandah, for once unsure of whether to respond to his sweetheart's awkward behaviour or otherwise.

However, even as he was still evaluating his next move, surprising him even more, it was _Japan _who reacted first.

Twisting his body around, Japan flashed him a warm beam, before patting the veranda beside him.

_Perhaps I'm just drowsy, and I am imagining things now_.

But when he was still gawking, and the supposedly-imaginary-Japan's face fell at the lack of response, China immediately wasted no time in scooting to the offered seat, taking care not to invade the other's personal space.

Hallucination or not, he still couldn't bear to see his lover upset.

Not does he want him to flee for the invasion of his personal bubble.

Little did China know that his notions were about to be proven wrong yet _again._

For as soon as he had planted himself on the offered place, to his utter _stupefaction_, Japan shuffled towards him to enclose the generously left space between their bodies.

Then, profoundly _astounding _China, Japan rested his head on the other's shoulder without the slightest hint of hesitation, an action he couldn't ever comprehend his usually-reserved significant other would do, even in the wildest of his dreams!

"Now I _know _I must be dreaming!" China marveled under his breath.

He figured Japan must've heard him, for the other shot him a peeved look, before giving his lover a small pinch on the forearm.

Small, and yet so-

"Tch-_Ow!_" China winced, rubbing his forearm in dismay, "what was that for Japan!"

"To tell you that you're not dreaming this up", the other deadpanned, "now please stop rubbing. It is hard for me to be exhibiting affection when you're squirming so much."

If he were not still recovering from awe, China knew he would've convulsed at how straightforward Japan had placed out his intentions.

It was one of those rare moments when his sweetheart became delicately awkward.

_And so adorable_.

In the end, however, China decided to give in to Japan's wishes (or was it his own? He couldn't be so sure anymore) and released his forearm. Japan replied to this with a content sigh, before hugging the now-free arm and nuzzling deeper into the other's shoulder. China knew that the other was now literally leaning onto him; the queer reality of it all made him smile.

With a satisfied exhale of his own, China rested his own head atop his sweetheart's.

The two nation personifications stayed this way for quite some time, simply enjoying each other's warmth, before Japan broke the silence with a sheepish cough.

"… This war isn't going anywhere, is it?" He began, his cheeks noticeably turning a slight shade of pink.

"The war?" China echoed, admittedly surprised that the other had even bothered to bring up the subject up in the first place, "… No. No, it isn't", he finally replied.

"I thought so too", Japan nodded, "so… Uh, I just want to tell you that… Ah, how do I put this frankly without- um…"

By this time, China had his full attention on his beloved. Lifting his head, he shot his lover an intrigued glance. "Put _what _frankly Japan?" He wanted to know. "Japan? What do you want to tell me?"

"I… I-I want to, w-w-want to t-t-t-tell you that…" Japan stammered, the blush tingeing his face only deepening as he spluttered a few more indiscernible words.

Finally, he resorted in squeezing his eyes shut. Blinking them back open once more, Japan took a deep breath before he, too, lifted his head off China's shoulder to regard his beloved shyly.

"I… I-I want to put an end to this war!" he blurted.

Only deepening China's growing confusion, the other then proceeded to stifle a squeak beneath a hand. When the hand was lowered, Japan was already nervously chewing his bottom lip.

"So… You want to put an end to the war?" China reiterated, squinting at his lover.

The other simply nodded stiffly, completely averting his glance to his own lap.

But he quickly looked up again at the sound of laughter.

Chuckling, China wrapped an arm around his sweetheart's shoulders. "All that blushing and stuttering, just to tell me that you want to end the war", he guffawed, "you know Japan, you never cease to amaze me.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I also have a few things to say to _you_. While I was out here, I've also been thinking about our recent little brawl and- well- I'd just like to say that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Japan frowned.

"Mm-hm", he nodded, ruffling his lover's hair playfully. "Yes I am", he smiled warmly, "_I _am sorry Japan, for trying to get you to do things you don't want to do. I'm sorry, because I should've been the one that understood you best, when my recent actions clearly portrayed that I didn't- not at all and not one bit. I've allowed my desires to get the best of my common sense, and for that I have placed you at a very uncomfortable position. For this reason I truthfully and utterly apologize.

"So! Just take your time, and I'll be waiting until you're ready to take our relationship further. The war has officially come to an end!" China declared with a flourish.

"… China, I don't think you understand."

"I… _Wha_?-" China's face fell.

What exactly was there to not understand?

"China, I don't think you understand what I _mean_." Was he really seeing things now, or did Japan just shifted closer to his side? What about the hand that was reaching up to caress his cheek? Was he imagining that too?

"I… I don't Japan. I don't understand."

And that was the truth.

His lover uttered a sigh. "China… I-I really _do _want to end the war; you've already gotten that fact sorted out", China saw that the other's cheeks were positively blazing scarlet now. "B-but not _that _way…" The hand that was previously hovering over his cheek was moving again. Its fingertips lightly traced a path down China's cheekbone, coming to a halt barely touching his lips.

Then it all became crystal clear in China's head.

Faster than Japan would've liked, China used the arm he had previously embraced the other's shoulders with to press their chests together. Simultaneously, his free hand went to grab the hand Japan had on his lips.

China heard the other gasp at his swift response (and the face that was now dangerously close to his own, he could only imagine). He could feel hasty heartbeats reverberating from beneath Japan's robes.

"I suppose I'm right then? Is _this _what you meant Japan?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

The other hesitated for a bit, before nodding sheepishly.

China couldn't help it anymore. The leer was back in his face as he released Japan's hand in favour of brushing the other's bangs aside. "Really?" He crooned. "So instead of letting me forfeit victory, you would rather allow me to _win_?"  
"Y-yes…" China felt the other tremble in his grip.

It made him feel powerful.

And yet…

No, he couldn't do this to Japan.

Loosening his hold, he instead chose to rub the other's back soothingly. "But why?" He wanted to know.

"B-because…" Japan calmed down slightly. "Because it just feels so _wrong _China. I-I mean, you've already done so muchfor me, that it just doesn't feel right for me to deny you just one simple request. It's the least I could do, after all _you've_ done."

"You do understand that I do all those things for you because I want to, right?" He sighed, before leaning his face closer to his sweetheart's once more. "But that excuse will suffice for now", he smirked.

With that said, China craned his neck to close the distance between their lips once and for all.

But instead of Japan's sweet lips, he was met by Japan's cold hands.

Blinking his eyes back open in exasperation, China saw his lover bury his face into the palms his hands with a moan, before shying away from the him.

China was admittedly getting very, _very _impatient indeed.

"Japan, what is it _now_?" He huffed.

"I-I can't d-d-d-_do _this China, _I can't_!" Said nation wailed, "_I can't do this China!_...I-I'm so _scared_…"

China could practically see tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Seeing the other at his state of distress, he felt his expression soften.

Snaking a reassuring arm around Japan's waist, and tucking another beneath his thighs, China lifted his lover onto his lap.

"Then don't be", he murmured, nuzzling the other's forehead with his chin, "you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or if you're still feeling unsure of this, we can always try again later when you feel more comfortable- "

"N-no China", Japan lifted his head with a start to face him, and China could see determination radiating off the other's eyes.

A look that betrayed his trembling lips. China almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost_.

"… And you're sure about this?" China quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm."

"You don't want to postpone this for another night?"

"No. I have to keep my word to you."

"Oh…

"You're positively sure that- "

"_China, quit it will you_!" Japan cried, burying his face into the other's chest with a groan.

China chuckled in response. Muttering words of comfort to his lover, he gently cupped his chin, causing Japan to stare into his amber eyes as they prepared to make contact.

"Alright then, if you insist", he smiled, "now, close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Japan obliged.

"Wh-what do I do now?" He whispered.

"Leave it all to me", China murmured in reply.

Without haste, he guided Japan's face closer to his, simultaneously leaning his own in so that, for the umpteenth time since last night, their lips were barely inches from touching. He could already feel Japan's sharp breathing against his. Once, their lips even brushed.

But it was only a brief touch, nothing more.

China _wanted _more.

_Needed _more.

Cocking his head to the side, he enclosed even more space between them.

"You ready… Japan?" He breathed.

The other simply nodded.

China simply beamed-

-And without a moment of hesitation further, pressed their lips together.

The kiss was even more magical than China had imagined it would be.

Japan's lips felt like the softest silk against his own. To China, it was as if their contact had opened up a new sense in his lover, for a few seconds later he felt those soft lips part wider, as if urging him to go further.

He accepted the invitation gladly.

With a low growl, he leaned forward to deepen the kiss, using the arm he still had around Japan's waist to support his sweetheart as the other was forced into his boyfriend's clutch. Arms draped themselves around his neck, where they clung tightly, as if never ever wanting their beautiful moment to falter.

Two lips firmly melted into each other. Two tongues stroking one another in the crevice.

Their first was now complete.

China could've stayed that way for the rest of the night _and _morning, if he did not hear the sounds Japan made next. First a small moan escaped the other's throat. Then it became all the more fervent, accompanied by the consecutive feel of chilly air being exhaled (and even lesser of it being inhaled, for kisses did not work that way) against his nose. The other began struggling under his grasp.

Reluctantly, China released his lover at last. Japan, hyperventilating and shaking from the intensity of what they just committed themselves to, haphazardly fell back onto his beloved's chest.

With a hearty laugh, he embraced the other, feeling more vigorous than he had in days. "Are you alright love?" He grinned, pecking the other's forehead.

Japan, having finally made up for the air he lost, craned his neck to glance up at his sweetheart. With a small, sheepish smile of his own, he nodded in response.

"It was… Wonderful", he snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace, "thank you China."

"No Japan, thank _you_. For allowing me to feel these", he pressed a finger lightly to Japan's lips, "softer than the finest cherry petals they are."

"You could've kept that to yourself you know", Japan blushed.

"But I don't want to, and that's the difference in that."

"… Fair enough.

"Although there _is _one thing I've been meaning to ask you China."

"Oh? And what is that?" He inquired.

Wriggling out of his embrace, Japan tucked himself into a kneeling position before his lover. Then, to China's surprise, his face immediately darkened. A finger went up to point at his forehead disdainfully.

"China, what did you _do _to yourself while I was in the house?" He demanded to know, using the finger to caress the part of the forehead that had begun protruding out like a contemptible purple hill, "there's a bump growing on your head the size of a rice ball!"

Admittedly, China himself was befuddled as to how Japan could succeed to notice such trivial details as the small accent on his forehead in the first place. But soon astonishment was replaced by pure amusement, and the laughter that threatened to escape his throat was too much to contain.

"China, please do not try to avert the subject", Japan frowned at his convulsing beloved.

"The bump was _all _you noticed while we were kissing?"

"I-h-how can I _not_! It's puce and swollen, so please answer the question- "

Japan's words were soon cut short, for in less than a millisecond later, China had already descended over him, tackling him onto the verandah.

"Forget the stupid bump already", he hissed, "_this _is the only thing you can notice while I'm kissing you!"

And the kissing was back, as furious and passionate as ever, if not more.

* * *

**Weee~ That was TONS of fun!**

**... And very, _very _emotionally exhausting... I don't think I'll be writing something like this for a long, long time now...**

**But I _do_ sincerely hope that everybody's happy now! :D ****(and hopefully not asleep on their desks...) What did you think about this one shot? Anything to say? Likes? Dislikes? As usual, all will be considered and listened to, so 别着急！大丈夫ですよ！〜**

**Wishing everyone lots and lots of sunshine, smiles and- no homework stress 'kay guys? *thumbs-up***

**-Plumeria hi**


End file.
